


[Podfic]  Angel's Rules For Flying

by argentumlupine



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>There are three rules that Angel never breaks, and they all have to do with flying.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Thistlerose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Angel's Rules For Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel's Rules For Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693021) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



> Thanks to Thistlerose for permission. 
> 
> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/142%20%5bX-Men%5d%20Angel's%20Rules%20For%20Flying.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:03:25



## Audiofic archive download links

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352015032843.zip) or [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352015032844.zip)



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/142%20%5bX-Men%5d%20Angel's%20Rules%20For%20Flying.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
